In Other Minds, Words, and Worlds
by Adilor
Summary: My first Fic! And I'm really bad with summaries, but...I wake up one morning, and quickly discover that there are several things not right with the world...you'll have to read it to find out what! PG for occasional harsh language and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here goes nothing. Well, it's not actually nothing...but I dunno how well this is going to do. Bah, what am I saying...I should have more self-confidence. Anyway...

Copyright: (applies to this and ALL future posts) This story is © 2003-2005 Mike Turley. By no means may anyone copy, alter, redistribute, etc. any part of this without my personal permission. Currently the only site allowed to host this story is (and a certain message board which appears to be long dead, but nobody can be sure...). If anyone finds this story posted anywhere else, please notify me by email (in my profile) so I can deal with the problem. Thanks.

Disclaimer: (also applies to this and ALL future posts) All characters used without permission. Tails, Sonic and the rest of the gang belong to Sonic Team, not me (sadly...:p).  
-  
Chapter 2:

I quickly jolted into a sitting position and stared at my alarm clock, which read 6:03AM. "Wow, I slept through 3 minutes of that? Amazing..." I mumbled to myself. I stood up and clicked the switch to the OFF position, which thrust my world into silence once more. I sat back down on my bed and peered through the window blinds, finding at least 4 new inches of snow on the ground. "Wow. If that doesn't close school, nothing will," I said. "Ack...either I'm still asleep, or I'm catching something, my voice is a bit off." At this, I stood up and began blindly making my way to the bathroom. It wasn't difficult, I've made the trip many times in absolute darkness, so I knew all the angles. Except for the vacuum cleaner. CRASH "Ow...who left that there?" I picked myself up off the floor, only to bash my knee into the recliner footstool. "Wonderful...at this rate I won't be in any decent condition to go to school anyway..." Luckily those were the only 2 obstructions in my path. Once in the bathroom, I shut my eyes tightly before turning on the light. I found the water knobs and cranked them open, adjusting the temperature to my exact liking, then pulled the other knob that switches the water to the shower. I stepped in, and immediately noticed something quite odd...the water pressure was low. Again. "I still think that water heater is trying to die on us...oh well." Still not opening my eyes for fear of the blinding light, I groped for the knobs. Unfortunately, I misjudged the distance, slipped, and crashed to the shower floor. After lying there for a moment, I noticed exactly how peaceful this position was. But that wasn't the only thing I noticed. I became aware of a strange weight on my back. I turned my head and opened my eyes just slightly. And gasped at what I saw.  
-  
Me: I love cliffhangers. I really do.  
Adilor: No kidding. You used at least one in practically every chapter.  
Me: Shut it, you. Don't listen to the 4-tailed one there, it'll get you nowhere.  
Adilor: ...  
Me: Anyway...that's all for now, RR people, and I'll try to post tomorrow, assuming I find nothing better to do! Later!


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, I'm keeping up with the 1-per-day posting rule. So, like, enjoy.  
-  
Chapter 3

Tails. 2 vibrant orange, white tipped tails. And not just that. My arms and legs bore fur of the same color. My stomach the same, except for an oval-ish area of white. The permutations began racing through my head, but none of them made any sense. Except one. One possibility. One that defied all laws of science. One that only the mirror could prove. I shut off the water, stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping myself in it. I then turned slowly around to see what my reflection would reveal.  
-  
Me: I know, incredibly obvious and short.  
Adilor: Yeah, you can say that again.  
Me: Quiet. The next one's longer than this. But 5's like twice what 4 is, so don't worry.  
Adilor: He always says that...  
Me: Ahem. RR people, and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

First off, I'd like to thank Sonic19902 for a very constructively critical review. Honestly, I was kinda hoping I'd get something like this...I've never been one to be too sure about my work, and have always welcomed the honest opinions of others, no matter how harsh they might be. Also, I seem to have misinterpreted the line about "placeholder" chapters...thanks for clarifying that one as well. The only problem is getting that first chapter in again...this Fic iteslf has undergone a number of revisions, and said chapter no longer flows with the second...so, therefore, I'm pushing all the chapter numbers back by 1. This will at least solve the problem. And just a final note...that last chapter is probably the shortest in the whole story, and not many others come close to it.  
-  
Chapter 3

"I'm...I'm...I'm...Tails..." I stammered quietly. I had somehow become one of my favorite VG characters, and the ultimate object of my fandom. I wandered blindly back to my room, entered, closed the door, and just stood there silently, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't quite believe what I was seeing; it all felt like some bizarre dream, like I was supposed to wake up at any moment. Eventually my gaze shifted to the floor, noticing that my wardrobe had undergone a change as well. I donned my shoes and gloves, and then sat down on the bed, holding my head in my hands. I slowly became aware of the complications of the situation I was in.

"I can't be seen like this. I'd be the cause of instant panic, plus I wouldn't want my mother to suffer a heart-attack or something. Plus, there's the issue of school."

I pondered for a moment, then it hit me. The snow! I glanced outside again, peering up the street at the light, which illuminated the still-falling snow continued to accumulate.

"That's gotta be almost 2 feet now. I have one chance at pulling this off, and it all depends on this snow. Wait...why am I talking to myself?"

I bonked myself on the head and turned on the radio, lucky enough to tune in just as the list of closures was being read off. The list was a long one, practically every school in all the surrounding cities was closed. Finally, I heard mine announced, at the very end of the list. I sighed a deep sigh of relief, knowing that things had just got a whole lot easier. My sister would go straight back to sleep, and my mother would assume that I did too as long as I kept my door closed. I was safe, at least for now.  
-  
Advice taken, dialogue spacing applied. True, it's more like monologue, but whatever. Also, I promise it gets much better quickly. And yes, I did forget to mention that it is indeed a self-insert...but honestly, it doesn't seem like it later on...but I'll let the readers be the judge of that. R&R people, and thanks as always!


End file.
